Sailor Dorothy
by DorothyCatalonia
Summary: Dorothy finds Luna and finds out she is Sailor Dorothy while Quatre learns he is Sailor Quatre!


I don't own Gundam W and I never will... If you do "Hi!"   
This is a very messed up little fic I started a while ago. Hopefully somebody enjoys it -_-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Sailor Dorothy~  
  
It was just a normal day for Dorothy Catalonia, just a normal day. She looked over her shoulder to find a small cat following her.  
  
"Heh Heh, Hello little kitty! Are woo wost? Wes woo are! I'm going to keep you!"  
  
"No your not Sailor Scout!" The cat responded.  
  
"AHH! Holy sh… Did you, talk? No you didn't. I have an odd imagination! And cat… I am going to keep you!"   
  
"Hmm, I wonder it call… I mean I imagined it calling me "sailor scout"… I'm not a sailor or a scout! Stupid cat."  
  
Back at the Sank Kingdom.   
  
Relena, "Where's Dorothy, Heero?"   
  
"I don't know and don't care." Heero said with his head stuck under the sink from trying to fix it.  
  
"You know Relena, you could help me outta here…"  
  
"Some help you are Heero. Ms. Noin, Do you know where Dorothy is? I haven't seen her since this morning. Not like her to go off without her car and be gone for so long. I wonder where she is…"  
  
Noin just nodded and walked to the Dinning room where Quatre was.   
  
"Quatre, have you seen Dorothy? Ms. Relena is getting worried. She could get us into some trouble. Ahh great, just what I need."  
  
"Hmm? Dorothy? What do you mean she's missing? We have to call the police! Hurry! MS. NOIN?"  
  
"Quatre! She's just on a walk I bet… A really long walk."  
  
All the sudden Dorothy walked in with a black cat trying to get out of her arms.  
  
"Ha! Look what I found! Quatre, you like cats, right? It's for you."  
  
While Noin shook her head in disapproval Quatre started to pet it.   
  
"It's beautiful! What's its name? Hey, look at the crescent moon on its forehead! Are you a Luna?"  
  
"Yes… Meow!" The Cat said.   
"Uh oh, I better keep quiet!" Luna thought.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take it to my room." Announced Dorothy.   
"Come on… Luna." She said to the cat.  
"What a pretty name for a cat…"  
  
When Dorothy got to her bedroom the cat suddenly jumped on the bed.  
  
"Sailor Scout/Senshi! You are the Sailor Scout, Sailor Dorothy!"  
  
"What the hell? WHO SPIKED MY COFFIE? DUUUUUUUUUUUO?????????????  
Dorothy started to stare at the cat.   
  
"Dorothy, I am Luna. I may scare you by speaking since you are not accustom to talking felines but…"  
  
"You don't scare me. I'm just high or something!" She does a fake laugh. "It's just funny to see a talking cat, that's all. Why do you talk and what's a Sailor Scout? I'm not a sailor ya know…"  
  
"Great… more explaining." Luna thought. "Well, a sailor scout is a being that protects Earth… Um, have you heard of the legendary sailor senshi?"  
  
"Ahh, yes. I think I did once read something about them. I know what you mean now. So, I'm a Sailor Senshi? That's odd, I can't see my self in a skimpy costume fighting evil…"  
  
"Skimpy…" Luna repeated  
  
"You are, Sailor Dorothy!"  
  
"Who in the hell made up "Sailor Dorothy? They sure had lots of imagination."  
  
"All you have to say is "DOROTHY EYEBROW POWER!"  
  
"Why… Eyebrow power. Hey are you making fun of my eyebrows! Damn cat!"  
  
Dorothy went for the cats' neck. "Never make fun of me you stupid animal!"  
  
"But I wasn't! Really! Here is your transformation stick! I have to see that blonde girl named Quatre now… Good-bye Sailor Dorothy."  
  
Luna walked out the Door as Dorothy giggled. "Hey kitty, Quatre's is a male.  
  
Luna walked into the living room where Quatre was.   
  
"Meow! Quatre Raberba Winner?"  
  
"MISS NOIN! The kitty… NEVER MIND!" Quatre yelled into the family room where he thought Noin must have gone to.   
  
"Did you talk Luna? Are you a magic cat! Oh my gosh! I have a magic kitty!"  
  
"Yes, Quatre Raberba Winner, I am a magical cat."  
  
"Wow!"   
  
"Um, yes. I just had to ask. Your male… well, do you know who the legendary Sailor Senshi are?"  
  
"Sailor Moon! She's so cool! Darien, Amy, Rae, their all so cool! I watch reruns my sister had. They're antiques. Are you the cat from Sailor Moon? You are, her name was Luna and she talked! Am I Tuxedo Mask? That would be so cool!"  
  
"No your not Tuxedo Mask… You're Sailor Quatre…"  
  
"Wha? But Luna, I am a boy! I can't be a sailor scout!"  
  
"Somehow you are… You and Sailor Dorothy…"  
  
"Dorothy! She's a sailor scout too! Cool! Do I get a skirt and a moon wand and…"  
  
He kept going on for about half an hour…  
  
  
  



End file.
